Krogan Battlemaster
Krogan Battlemaster (also written Battle Master) is a non-playable class, similar to a Vanguard-Soldier hybrid. The class is only available to Urdnot Wrex and certain krogan enemies. As the Codex details, the Battle Masters were officers of the krogan military. Tough, disciplined, well-armed, and biotically gifted, a single Battle Master is said to be an equal match to ten soldiers of any other species. Battle Masters regard killing as a science and focus on developing economy of motion which allow them to maximise the advantage gained from their incredible strength in battle; a single blow from a Battle Master is usually enough to kill or severely incapacitate any non-krogan. Battle Masters hold little regard for the honor that other races often display in combat; they will use any means necessary to achieve their goals, no matter how reprehensible. Hostage-taking and genocide are generally accepted tactics if they ensure that a victory is gained with minimal krogan casualties. __TOC__ Talents * Assault Rifles ** Shotguns - unlocked when Assault Rifles rank 5 is achieved. * Combat Armor ** Fitness - unlocked when Combat Armor rank 4 is achieved. * Warp ** Throw - unlocked when Warp rank 7 is achieved. * Barrier ** Stasis - unlocked when Barrier rank 6 is achieved. Class Talent The Krogan Battlemaster class talent adds health regeneration, increases melee damage, and adds resistance to physics forces. Each point spent in the talent adds effects as listed below: # Regenerates 3 health per sec. Increases melee damage by 50%. Increases resistance to physics forces by 25%. # Regenerates 3.5 health per sec. Increases melee damage by 75%. Increases resistance to physics forces by 30%. # Regenerates 4 health per sec. Increases melee damage by 100%. Increases resistance to physics forces by 35%. # Regenerates 4.5 health per sec. Increases melee damage by 125%. Increases resistance to physics forces by 40%. # Regenerates 5 health per sec. Increases melee damage by 150%. Increases resistance to physics forces by 45%. # Regenerates 5.5 health per sec. Increases melee damage by 175%. Increases resistance to physics forces by 50%. Tactics Krogan battlemasters are one of the toughest organic enemies in Mass Effect (second only to the Thresher Maw). Not only do they wear heavy armor, but use Immunity and regenerate both shields and health once depleted. Battlemasters can also use biotics and have some immunity to biotic attacks. Additionally, they are fond of charging their enemies, making use of deadly melee attacks. Consequently, battlemasters are difficult to defeat. The use of Throw, Lift, Singularity, Neural Shock and Stasis is advised in order to overcome their “charging” tendency, and to temporarily incapacitate them. (Bear in mind, though, that Stasis will prevent you from damaging the battlemaster, so it should be used only to stop a charge in progress. The sole exception to this is if you are a Bastion with Stasis Specialization and cast it yourself.) If a battlemaster does begin to charge, and the foregoing tactics are unavailable, sprinting, or the use of grenades with the high explosive upgrade, may avoid the imminent melee attack. Overload is also recommended to quickly lower shields and damage health; Warp may also be used to lessen their resilience to attack. Above all, it is imperative to continually assault the battlemaster, not allowing the regeneration of health or shields. Using ammunition that destroys an enemy's body (such as toxic or incendiary ammo) will stop the battlemaster from regenerating after defeated a first time. Known Battlemasters *Urdnot Wrex *Skarr *Commander Shepard ( can be named Grunt's battlemaster after loyalty mision) *Gatatog Uvenk *Garm *Kureck Category: Classes Category: Krogan Category:Adversaries Category:Biotics Category:Battlemasters